


Hate

by Uncomfortable Duck (ScreamingJuiceBox)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingJuiceBox/pseuds/Uncomfortable%20Duck
Summary: Sam hated that he hated Cas. He hated that Dean wasn't just for him anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy ^.^

Sam hated this. He hated hearing Dean calling out Cas's name. He hated that Castiel made his brother so happy.

But most of all, he hated how much he hated Cas. The angel never meant to hurt Sam. He didn't realize what used to go on between Sam and Dean. 

When other people looked at Cas and Dean, they saw the perfect couple. Soul mates. As though God made Dean just for his angel.

When Sam looked at them, he saw the past. He saw Dean checking out the more dangerous spots to make sure Sam wouldn't get hurt. He saw Dean giving Sam small kisses to reassure him. He saw small marks and bites all over his body, telling the entire world that Sam belonged to Dean.

Now, Sam will watch as Cas pushes him aside when Dean is hurt so he can be the first to comfort his boyfriend. He gets to hear Dean laugh at Cas in a way only Sam used to be able to elicit from him. He gets to smell the angel's scent on Dean when he hugs his brother.

Sam remembered one night in a dusty motel room where he began to voice his concerns. "Dean," he admitted, laying on the floor, "Do you ever think about our future? About what will happen?"

"Of course." Dean had responded absentmindedly.

"What if you find someone else? Someone better? You'll leave."

Dean stood up from his bed and kneeled by his brother. "Sammy," he placed a tender kiss against Sam's hair, "I will never leave. I will never find someone better than you."

Sam grabbed Dean's hand and looked into his eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Sam had believed him.

But now, as he watches his brother kiss Castiel, laugh at Castiel, fall in love with Castiel, he hates himself. He hates that he actually forgot.

Dean Winchester doesn't know how to keep promises.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments. Feel free to yell at me


End file.
